Unknown Secrets
by Danica Loy
Summary: Continued! A young girl comes to Domino to participate in Battle City, but she is holding some secrets from her new friends, even from herself. Chapter 5, reveals some secrets but still there are mysteries, Keep up the reviews, I will feel motivated
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings

All right Yugioh fans! This is my third story, but instead it is going to have more references to my first story 'Midnight Water Romance', but like Midnight Reunion it does contain my own character. This story is going to replace Midnight Reunion as the sequel to Midnight Water Romance.

Here's what she looks like: Yani Kinta 15, She's is the owner of the Millennium Heart, it gives her wisdom to face any situation, also the spirit is an ancient Egyptian Queen named Yamé guides Yani in her duels. Yani can duel pretty well, but she was only able to achieve the title of Queen of Games during the Middle Eastern Tournament thanks to Yamé's guidance.

Oh and Yamé is sort of like Yami and Bakura but she's not, just like the Millennium Heart is like the Puzzle and the Ring but it isn't. Confused? Just read and you'll find out.

OK! That's a little about my character. Yani is Chinese, from Hong Kong, China. This story takes place at the beginning of the Battle City tournament.

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I did, so I could torture Tea, no offense, but I really don't like her.

All Right let's get started, remember Review it really does help me.

-

--

---

**Unknown Secrets**

**Chapter 1:_ Unexpected Meetings_**

Japan. It was a beautiful city at night, said the little girls' thoughts as she looked out of the compact and dirty plane window to all the billions of lights below. It was almost as wonderful as her home back in Hong Kong, where she was coming from. She couldn't wait to see it, when she went to participate in this 'Battle City Tournament'.

She was invited by Seto Kaiba, himself, the president of Kaiba Corporations. He had heard about her. She had won every duel tournament in the Middle East. Everyone called her the Queen of Games. He sent her a letter asking to enter his tournament, representing the entire nation of China. He also sent to her his new duel disk to practice with and everything else she needed for the tournament.

Yani was very confident that she would well, but something still bothered her. Kaiba said if she lost even one duel, she would have to give up her rarest card.

As she looked out the small window, a small tear fell from her eyes. Down and down it fell until it landed on something golden hanging around the girls' small neck by small yet strong rope. When the tear touched it, suddenly it started to glow faintly. Yani then looked up and smiled to see a ghostly figure sitting next to her, a little taller than her. It was Yamé, the Spirit of the Millennium Heart, the golden heart that hung around her neck. This item originated in Ancient Egypt, but had been in Yani's family for years since her ancestors discovered it. Legend is that, there is only one person who can unlock its magic and free the spirit trapped inside. Yani is that person. Five years ago, each family member was tested to put the two halves of the broken Heart together, since Yani was the youngest she was last, but ever since she has been filled bravery, and wisdom of the ages. The Spirit, Yamé Yani, is the one guides her and comforts her.

"Yani, is something wrong?" asked Yamé putting her ghostly pale around Yani's small shoulders.

"I was just thinking about the upcoming tournament, and the new rules." Sniffed Yani putting her head down.

"You mean about losing your rarest card." Said Yamé calmly.

"It's not just my rarest card. It has been in my family for years. It has won many tournaments for me, my two older sisters, mother, grandmother, and even their mothers before them. It's also my favorite card." Cried Yani, reaching underneath her white jacket, pulling out a duel monster card that was slightly frayed on two corners, but safely inside a small glass case, protecting and making it look almost new.

The card was the White Magician, a female monster, (2200/2500). She was a powerful spellcaster with a very handy effect also. When she is in defense mode, she will defend all other monsters on her side, whenever a monster is attacked she will defend and if the attack points are lower then her defense, then the monster is destroyed, but if attacking monsters' attack points are higher then she is destroyed.

"I have to win this tournament, for my family's honor, my nation, and with your help I am sure to do well." Said Yani cheering up a little.

"Yes, even without me, you are truly a great duelist with pure heart." Said Yamé smiling and giving Yani a small kiss on her forehead, as the young girl leaned back trying to get some sleep.

"I know you will Yani, but I fear there is more to this tournament then meets the eye. I sense a great evil. I must protect Yani at all cost, even if it means revealing my hidden secret." Yamé mused as she faded away back into the Millennium Heart.

After about an hour, the flight attendant spoke over the intercom saying that they will be arriving at the Domino Airport in few minutes. Yamé heard this and noticed Yani was still in a deep sleep decided to wake her. Slowly she tapped into her and Yani's mind link.

'/Yani, wake up. /'

'Hmm. yawns what's going on Yamé?'

'/We are here Japan. Hurry up. /'

'OH! Thank you for reminding me. I don't want to be late.'

Grabbing her bag from underneath her seat, and tucking her treasured card back into her jacket, Yani Kinta quickly made her way off the large plane. She stopped at the end of the jet bridge, slowing stepping off it, thereby, taking her very first step in Japan.

As Yani walked down the empty and peaceful street of Domino City looking for her hotel her parents arranged for her. As she walked, Yani was so busy taking in all the beautiful nighttime sights; she did not see three people standing in the middle of the sidewalk apparently waiting for someone.

BUMP! "Ooof! Ow!" cried Yani softly as she landed on the pavement behind her.

"Hey, are you Ok?" came a girl's voice.

Yani opened her eyes to see whom she bumped into. There were three people two girls, one with long blonde hair and the other who was kneeling down with short brown hair, and one boy with tri-colored hair that seemed to defy gravity, who was the one she bumped into, stared down at her with curious crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Yani.

"It's all right. I guess we shouldn't stand in the middle of the path." Said the brown haired girl, reaching her hand out to the small girl, which she graciously accepted.

"So what were you doing out here so late." Asked the tall blonde haired girl.

"I had just arrived in town, and I was looking for my hotel, the Star Circle Inn. I'm here to participate in a tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba. So, who are you anyway? My name's Yani Kinta, I'm from Hong Kong, China." Yani replied.

"That's cool! We're going to participate in that tournament also, we were just waiting for Kaiba to come and explain it to us. Oh, my name is Mai, and if don't want to lose then don't duel me."

"I don't plan on losing actually." Yani smiled.

"I'm Tea, and this Yugi. He's also participating in the tournament."

"I hope we meet again, Ms. Kinta." Said Yugi in a deep voice.

"Please, call me Yani. I know I would look forward to an honorable match from you."

"You said you were from China. How did you know about this tournament?" asked Tea curiously.

Yani then told them how Kaiba sent her a letter, asking her to come and represent her nation. When she had finished, Kaiba appeared above on a big screen and explained the rules of his tournament.

When he came to part where the winner of the duel gets the losers' rarest card, Yani felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of losing her family's card. With that Kaiba disappeared, leaving everyone in shock at the bizarre new rules of this tournament.

In fear of losing her White Magician, Yani reached under her jacket and, ...Wait! She felt around but there was no sign of the card. 'Oh no, it must have fallen off when I fell.' Frantically, she started to look on the ground around her for it.

The other three, recovering of the new rules, turned to see Yani looking frantically around for something. By the tears forming in her eyes, this thing was very important.

"Hey, Yani! Is something wrong?"

"It's my card! I can't find my favorite card! Please help me look for it. It's also my rarest card." Yani cried with pleading eyes.

Just then, Yugi spotted something shiny at his feet. He picked it up and noticed it was a duel monster card in a small glass case. He turned it over and saw it had the picture of female magician that looked strangely like his own Dark Magician. Yugi walked over to Yani, who was now halfway in a bush.

"Yani, Is this the card you are speaking of?" said Yugi holding it out.

Yani looked up with tears flowing freely, but as soon as she saw the card, her soft blue eyes brightened, and ran to Yugi, giving him a giant hug, burying her head in his chest.

"Yes, It is! Thank you! Thank you!" Yani shouted.

Yani was soon able to pull herself off of Yugi, who looked completely shocked but also impressed that this girl cares so much for her cards. She must have a good heart.

As Yani started to put the card in the small pocket of her bag, Mai spoke up. "Why do care so much for that card, it of no use to you and the corners are frayed, you can't use that card in a duel."

"Yes I can, and I have. This card has been in my family for generations, and it has won many duels. It doesn't madder what a card looks like, but it's the heart of cards that's important."

"Now, I have to get going to my hotel. It's late and I'm tired." Said Yani going around the group, and seeing the hotel nearby. "I hope we meet again in the tournament!" she yelled over shoulder, waving to the others.

The others were completely shocked how Yani knew about the heart of the cards. Just then, Yugi noticed something around Yani's neck. It looked like a golden heart, much like his puzzle. He wondered if somehow she was connected with his past. 'I have feeling we will meet again Yani, one day, I'm sure of it.'

After a little more talk from the threesome, they all went in separate directions toward their homes to get ready for the tournament.

((Night before the tournament, in Yani's hotel room))

Sitting on her bed, Yani wished she could fall asleep but she too excited and nervous about tournament tomorrow. Also she had a lot to do to prepare. There the girl sat, surrounded by her duel disk, deck, and the Millennium Heart. The White Magician card, after some new, stronger string, was safely back around Yani's neck. Yani discarded her jacket and regular clothes and now just wore a long light blue nightgown. Her golden hair fell down her back, and short black spikes radiated from the sides and ends.

While she was examining her duel disk, trying figure out how it worked, Yani failed to notice the ghostly figure that appeared in her room. Yamé stood by the window, and knowing that her light knows what she's doing, but still fearing that something evil is looming over this place. Not wanting her light to hear her thoughts she closed their mind link, and stepped onto the balcony. Yamé gazed up at the stars. She wondered not only for her light's safety and this strange evil, but also Yamé wondered why she felt so strange around that boy, Yani met a week ago when she first arrived here. "I hope he's right to the fact we meet again. I look forward to it."

With that, Yamé disappeared to the gentle blow of the wind, her spirit went back to her soul room, in order to be ready for what tomorrow, but not before mind linking to Yani telling her to do the same. Not long after, Yamé felt Yani drift into a dream-filled slumber.

---

--

-

Well how did you like it?

Click That Little Button down there and Review, Please.

For those reading Humans and Beasts, my beyblade story, I promise I will come back to that! I just need a good idea, and this small block isn't helping...


	2. Chapter 2: So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. But I do own Yani Kinta, Yame, and the Millennium Heart.  
  
A/N: I would like to say thank you to my first reviewer. And to all the rest of you fans, please review. How can be a good writer if you won't review? So, please. Don't make me beg.  
  
On with chapter 2!  
  
%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%  
  
Unknown Secrets  
  
Chapter 2: So it begins...  
  
It is finally here. The Battle City Tournament. Yani was jumping with joy on the outside for even though she knew how tournaments worked, but she always felt over happy that she able to show her skills to other eager duelists interested in battling. However, inside her heart, it was always sad for all the duelists who eagerly challenged her thought she was just another ordinary little girl, who was in over her head, and they paid dearly for their mistake. In no time at all she already possessed five- locator cards and five rare cards which she won as a result of her victories, all of which, she cherished as equally as her own White Magician, which still hung around her neck along side her Millennium Heart.  
  
"It's time end this duel! I attack now with White Magician (2200/2500), and with my magic card, it raises her attack by 500 points. First I'll pay 1000 of my life points to have my Dark Elf attack and rid the field of your last defense." Said Yame Yani, who always came to help Yani duel.  
  
Yani's LP: 2000  
  
"Now, to finish this! White Magician; attack his life points directly.  
  
With that, Chester's 2500 life points fell to zero and he fell to his knees, in shock and rage, pounding the pavement with his fists. As the holograms faded and everyone clapped and cheered, some even in shock at the result, Yame took the White Magician card and placed it back in the little case. Then she calmly walked up to Chester and knelt on her knees, placed her hand on his chin and lifted his head to have him look straight into her dark sapphire eyes.  
  
"You should never underestimate any opponent you face or you will meet the same fate. Have faith in the heart of the cards, they will guide you." Yame said calmly. Slowly she got up and stretched out her hand to help him up.  
  
That was a great duel Yani. Oh wait! Now I remember where I heard that name before. You were the one who won all those Middle Eastern Tournaments. Right?"  
  
Yame nodded  
  
"Wow! It would be an honor to have my rare card in the deck of champion!" Said Chester excitedly, as he handed over his rare card along with his last locator card.  
  
"I promise, I will care for this card, like it was my own." Said Yame as she placed it in the inside pocket of her white jacket.  
  
The two walked away from each other silently, respecting the other, but both smiled at the thought that both of them played at their best without holding anything back.  
  
Yani started toward the pier. As she walked, she noticed the streets were getting a lot more deserted, guessing it was because so many people were being eliminated.  
  
((Yani's POV))  
  
I wonder why so many are eliminated so early in the tournament. There must be a lot second-rate duelists here. I guess there's not many people that take this kind of tournament seriously. Surely, at least some duelists here who believe there's more to tournaments then prizes. I can't believe I got so worked up over losing my card, when in reality, I would taking others' cards. Still, I feel bad for those people. They shouldn't have had to lose their cards over some stupid rule. But they did know the risk, and they paid for their mistake. I was just following the rules.  
  
((End POV))  
  
While Yani leaned against the railing looking out at the blue ocean with her soft blue eyes, she mused in deep thought, thinking of her previous duels and those who got eliminated because of her. Her blue eyes had just leaked out a small teardrop when she was roughly pulled from her thoughts as a large had pulled quickly into the harbor. Also, just as quickly, Yani noticed a young boy riding a motorcycle coming straight toward her.  
  
It was coming straight for apparently not caring if he ran her over. Yani started to panic too scared to move for the idea that might want to run her over. Yame, sensing her light's fear, decided appear to this boy.  
  
As the boy drew closer, he saw a bright glow come from ahead of him, but he continued his speed. Immediately, he noticed his Millennium Rod started to glow along with the other mysterious glow. Realizing this could only be the cause of another Millennium Item, he abruptly stopped only mere inches in front what looked to be a young girl, standing in front of him, firm and as confident as the pharaoh himself with dark alluring sapphire eyes.  
  
"Who are you girl?" said the boy stepping off his motorcycle looking at the girl.  
  
"I should be asking you that question, but your heart tells me everything I need to know about you, and you are not worth my time talking to." Replied Yame.  
  
"What are you talking about girl? You're crazy." Retorted the boy.  
  
"My name is Yani, and you are named Marik, one who is in search to gain the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the power of the ancient pharaoh, and will do anything to get it." Yame said calmly while Marik became curious.  
  
"How is you know of the ancient traditions?" asked Marik curiously wanted to learn who she was.  
  
"Lets just say, I can see into a place where a person's true self lies either in dormant or actively controlling the vessel, and sometimes I can even control it." said Yame sounding more mysterious. "I have a feeling we meet again, and I hope it is in battle so I can see your true self awaken."  
  
With that, Yame turned around slowly and reverting back to Yani, she started to walk away from a shocked and speechless Marik.  
  
There, Marik stood not exactly knowing what just happened but knew that was no ordinary girl. For he was able to see golden heart-shaped item around her neck when he looked her over. Sensing it was a Millennium item, but then deemed it impossible, for the fact that there were only seven millennium items. He quickly pushed it out of his thoughts and continued his current quest for the puzzle.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed.  
  
Behind a corner where Marik just passed, stood a dark figure.  
  
'Yame, are you sure about this?'  
  
'/There is something strange about this boy and if someone doesn't do something fast, people I feel are going to be hurt./'  
  
Yani was shocked at her dark half's words. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially if she was able to prevent it.  
  
'Then lets follow him, and hope he doesn't hurt anyone.'  
  
With double determination, Yani emerged from her shadowed hiding spot and started to run after Marik, with Yame, being able to sense him, telling her which direction to take.  
  
^@@@@@@@@@@^  
  
Well that's done finally! Sorry if it's short. Now just please review, I would like at least 5 reviews at least, so review.  
  
Just a little author note to all: I will out of town for a few days on vacation, where they don't have Internet. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, it's only for 4th of July weekend.  
  
I am also planning another story about my own duel monster, but that's coming soon. It's going to be a Romance/Angst/Drama story between the Dark Magician and my own White Magician. So should I do it? Just to warn you I LOVE WRITING ANGST! Just a warning.  
  
Angel yame- See you next update. 


	3. Chapter 3: Water holds many secrets

Disclaimer: *cries* I do not own Yugioh. All I am responsible is the Millennium Heart, Yani, and Yamé  
  
Dialogue: (it may get confusing) "/_______/": Marik talking in the mind //"_______"//: Yani/Yamé talking in the mind. ("_______"): Yugi talking in the mind.  
  
*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Unknown Secrets  
  
Chapter 3: Even Water holds Secrets  
  
As Yani ran down the nearly empty streets of Battle City, a few last minute duels were taking place before the finals arrived. However, that did not matter to the owner of the Millennium Heart. All she wanted to do was find that Marik person and try to talk some sense into him. Somewhere, deep inside him, she saw a slight glimpse of light in his heart. Therefore, there was a small chance of hope that there was good inside that boy, and Yani was going to find out how to release it. Unfortunately, she had lost sight of him in a nearby alley, since he was riding a motorcycle and she was on foot.  
  
As the young girl began to wander down the empty street, the smell of the air caught her attention and told her, she was close to the seaside.  
  
'I can't believe it! I've been walking in circles!' Yani berated herself.  
  
Suddenly, her Millennium Heart began to glow wildly, which told her that Yamé was sensing the use of other Millennium items. As if on instinct Yani lets Yamé take over the young girl's mind and body.  
  
When Yamé opened her dark sapphire eyes, when she took control of her light's body, she narrowed her eyes, the young spirit knew there was something dangerous taking place. She took off at a run towards a secluded area of the docks, with her long blue sash flying behind her at her waist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the docks, there stood Yugi and Joey on the edge of a watery dueling arena, and greatly weakened Red Eyes black dragon was behind Yugi. They were both so absorbed in the duel that neither of them realized that their audience had grown from the beginning. Tea was still strapped to a chair with a crate hanging over her head threatening to fall, and Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba were on the sidelines, unable to do anything to help. In fact now, Mai, Tristen, and Serenity, Joey's younger sister, had joined the others in a lost hope of helping their friends.  
  
Joey had kept hitting Yugi with 'Hinotoma' magic cards, which each caused 1000pts of direct damage to Yugi's life points and himself. Finally, realizing it was the only way to save his best friend from Marik's evil grasp, Yugi gave Joey his most precious possession, the Millennium Puzzle!  
  
Even though, he fought a losing battle, Yugi would never give up hope that his long-time best friend would come to his senses and fight Marik's control over him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yamé ran all the way to the docks, letting her Millennium Heart guide her, the whole way. Soon she made it. There she was standing on top of a small building surrounded by the ocean on three sides. The only thing stopping the young girl from going further was a metal railing, which the girl's thin pale fingers were gripped tightly to. Her sapphire eyes flamed as she watched the battle scene unfold. The dual, which she figured it was, consisted of one boy, who was tall with messy blonde hair, and a shorter boy who looked so much like... "Yugi!" Yamé whispered, not wanting to draw any attention.  
  
After looking around some more Yamé was confused, for she knew there was someone else here, but where? She did not know. Finally, Yamé jerked her head back to the dual just as the blonde boy was yelling out in pain, and Yugi was calling out "Marik's" name!  
  
'Marik!' That was the boy she met earlier. Figuring out he was controlling the boy with a millennium item, and realizing Yugi was trying to help by talking to his friend, and also Yamé could see Yugi's Millennium Puzzle hanging around the other boy's neck. The girl decided she wanted to help as well, no one deserved to be controlled, not by anyone, for any reason.  
  
Yamé raised her hand out, as her Millennium Heart began to glow. Also, a third eye, the millennium symbol, appeared on her forehead.  
  
~ (((Joey's POV))) ~  
  
What.What is going on? Yugi? Why am I battling him?  
  
"/Destroy! Destroy! Destroy Yugi! I order you! /"  
  
Who is this creep? And why do I have such a splitting headache coming on?  
  
//"Let me help you, please! Let me inside. You must first open door before I can enter."//  
  
Huh? Who is that and what is she talking about? I don't recognize that voice! But maybe she can help somehow, and get rid of that annoying voice and my headache.  
  
The girl did come in but I thought I would feel her go to my mind where the splitting headache was supposed to be. Instead, I felt her going straight for my heart. Why?  
  
//" Free your memories. Free your dreams. Only you can defeat Marik and this darkness surrounding you."//  
  
Suddenly, in an instant, I felt all the images and memories of my past starting to take form. My sister, Serenity, all my friends, my adventures becoming a top class duelist, and my strong friendship with Yugi, all of these images were true. That girl was helping me. She was unlocking all the memories that Marik was trying to suppress. It's working! Marik is wrong, I do have a past! "Arrrgh!"  
  
(((Marik's POV)))  
  
No! How could I be losing control so fast! This could not be all Yugi's doing. That Joey has his Puzzle.  
  
Suddenly, someone began to appear in front of me. The figure was blurred amongst the bright light surrounding him/her, and I could see nothing. Soon the figure became clearer. I was in shock. It was the girl from earlier, how did she find me?!  
  
//"Marik, you must stop this battle. It is pointless to continue. You will end up losing, and hurting others as well as yourself."//  
  
The girl said this, while in front of me, standing firm yet shorter than I. I was enraged when she said this, how dare someone speak to me like that!  
  
"What are you talking about? I seek the great power of the Pharaoh. Who are you, a lowly human female, to tell me what to do? You have no power, especially with such a weak, fake millennium item!"  
  
//"Again, you underestimate me. You only see and know things what your mind has allowed you to know. I say to you, look in your heart and know things that no one can pass down in Scripture."//  
  
The girl speaks with wisdom, and has the confidence of a queen. Could there really have been a Millennium Heart belonging to the Queen of the Pharaoh. No! Impossible! My family has served the Pharaoh and his Queen and never once was there mention of a Millennium Heart. This girl is obviously lying. However, when I looked up, I saw that she had vanished. I tried to search for her with my Millennium Rod, but somehow she was able to shield herself.  
  
"No matter, she is of no importance to me!"  
  
I turned my attention back to the duel. "Yes! That moron, Joey, had just drawn the magic card 'Meteor of Destruction', which does 1000 pts. of damage to the opponent. Since little Yugi only has 1000 LPts. he will lose and I will win everything.  
  
("Wrong Marik!")  
  
"What, Yugi!"  
  
("You can't possibly win Marik, for you haven't been in control of this duel, Joey has. His will can not be controlled, he has broken free from your mind control! Now there is no way you can get the puzzle. You have lost again Marik!")  
  
No!! Joey, Activate Meteor of Destruction!  
  
"..can't...hurt..Yugi." cried Joey weakly.  
  
Do it now! I yelled, and with all my power, I was able to force Joey to play the deadly magic card.  
  
"No! Yugi!!" Joey cried out louder, and unfortunately this will it was too strong for me to overcome. "Oh no! How can this be?!" I yelled as I was pushed out of the way.  
  
(((Normal POV)))  
  
Everyone was glad to see that Joey had returned to his senses, but the magic card was already activated and going to attack Yugi, until..  
  
"Activate trap card, Magical Rift!"  
  
Suddenly, a fairy-like creature rose up catching the attack just in time. This card redirected the attack wherever the user wished. Everyone was nervous. Yugi held the fate of the dual in his own next words. Just then, Yugi made his decision, and directed the attack at himself, saving Joey at the last second. As the anchor started to fall, the key freeing Joey opened. However, all that was on Joey's mind was saving his friend. So he called upon his Red Eyes to attack him. It did, bringing his life points to zero, freeing Yugi's key. Not planning anything, Joey swung over on a chain and grabbed Yugi's key, but suddenly, Splash! The anchor fell bringing Yugi and Joey down.  
  
As everyone watched in hope and horror, it surprised them all when, Splash!  
  
"Look over there!" shouted Teá, who had just gotten free of her bindings.  
  
Everyone's eyesight was soon drawn to the distance where in the shadows a bright gold and blue light glowed. They could see a figure, just barely visible for a moment, had dived into the water from a tall building overlooking the water. A bright blue/gold aura surrounded the figure's body, making it too bright for the others to see who it was.  
  
Meanwhile, as Yamé watched the battle come to an end, she could not help but cry out when she saw Yugi and Joey fall into the sea. As if on instinct, the young woman swung her legs over the railing, so she appeared sitting on the outside of the bar. Preparing to let go and fall into the sea too, Yamé suddenly felt someone in her mind pulling her back. It was Yani.  
  
"Yamé, what are you doing?" Yani cried out in fear, begging her spirit to stop.  
  
"If we don't help them, they will surely run out of air." Yamé said calmly, reassuring her hikari (1).  
  
"But, Yamé, I..uhh..I can't swim." Yani whispered softly a little embarrassed.  
  
Yamé smiled, kneeled down and hugged Yani in their mind link. "Do not fear, I shall be with you. Besides there is a secret, I cannot hide from anyone, any longer. Do you trust me, Yani?" Yamé said calmly looking deep into Yani's soft blue eyes.  
  
"I do trust you, you're my best friend, Yamé!" Yani replied quickly.  
  
With that, they came back to reality, Yani's Millennium Heart began glowing a bright gold while her body was glowing a deep blue. Without thinking, she dove off the ledge, eyes closed, into the water below. While in the blue depth, she could feel her whole body changing. Yani could see and breathe underwater. Yani also felt strange in her waist and legs. She looked down and instead of legs was a long royal purple fish tail. Yani gasped. She was a mermaid!  
  
"Yamé, is this your secret?" asked Yani as she did a flip to get used to the fin.  
  
/Yes, are you okay with this form, it is not permanent though./  
  
"Of course I'm okay! This is cool! Now we can help Yugi and Joey!"  
  
Letting Yamé take over again; the young mermaid starting to swim toward the area underneath the dual arena where the deadly dual had taken place.  
  
Upon arriving, she saw Joey freeing Yugi from his chains, but was unable to pull them both up, for he was still chained to the falling anchor. Slowly, running out of air, Joey let go of Yugi's limp body, letting his small friend float to the surface where another boy, named Tristen, grabbed him. Knowing his friend was safe, Joey closed his eyes, and was about to accept his fate. Suddenly, he felt a light tugging at his ankle. Joey looked down to see a young figure with golden/black hair playing with the chain around his ankle making it, somehow, slip off. When the figure was done, she came up to look the boy in the eyes, signaling to him that he was free to swim to the surface. However, being to weakened, he just shook his head.  
  
Staring into his eyes, with her own deep blue ones, the girl leaned in and captured Joey's shocked open mouth in hers. Instantly, Joey felt his air-starved lungs fill with pure clean air.  
  
'Who is this girl?' he thought.  
  
The blonde boy then noticed, when the girl released him from the soft, chaste kiss, her hands began moving in a circular. Suddenly, a small whirlpool surrounded Joey's body pushing him up to the surface, where he could see his little sister just now diving in to try and rescue him. He quickly looked down back at the girl and saw something of a bluish silver pendant hanging next to a gold heart item, around the girl pale neck.  
  
Wanting proof of seeing a real mermaid, he quickly grabbed the silver object and started swimming toward the surface, meeting up with Serenity. He hoped that girl didn't notice. He took one last look before surfacing, only to see that the girl had vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
OK! That is it for chapter 3! Yeah!  
  
Author note: I really do not know if there is going to be another chapter. The plot line is basically going to follow the anime series with a few add ins of Yani and Yamé, and their history with the millennium items. However, mostly, this about Yamé and her relationship controlling the three Egyptian god monsters and how she is the only one who can fully control them without fail. 


	4. Chapter 4: 'Till the time is right

Unknown Secrets  
  
Chapter 4: 'Till the time is right  
  
The group had finally gotten free from Marik's control and Yugi and Joey rejoined everyone from their forced battle above the water. Seto Kaiba and his little brother had already left. Everyone was about to leave and head to the tournament finals, when Serenity noticed her big brother wasn't at her side. She turned around to see Joey looking out over the ocean, his expression dazed and his hand grasping something.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity called out to him, thus making everyone else stop and turn.  
  
"Hey Joey, what's with you man?" Tristan questioned draping his arm on the blonde's shoulders.  
  
Joey didn't answer, but then snapped back to reality, fingers were snapping in front of his vision. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry guys I was just thinking."  
  
"About what Joey?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
Joey turned to face everyone and told them everything that had happened while he was under the water. When he was done, giggles could be heard and shocked expressions were the only looks he got, like he was crazy.  
  
"It's the truth! I really did see a mermaid!"  
  
Without a second thought he whipped out the pendant shoving it into their faces. "Where do you think I got this from, huh?" Mai just crossed her arms defiantly, "Oh please, Joseph, you can buy those kind of knick knacks at an antique store." Joey gaped seeing as no one believed him, and looked off away from the others only to have his attention on a nearby beach, where he noticed a young body lying seemingly unconscious. "Hey look! Someone's hurt!"  
  
Everyone gasped and all ran toward the water's edge. They all gathered around while Duke Devlin kneeled down and tried to shake the person awake. The person was a small female with long golden blonde hair with black tips. They turned her over and noticed she was slowly stirring, wide yet soft blue eyes fluttered opened and slowly began to sit up. She looked around at all the faces staring at her curiously. However, the silence was broken when Tea broke the silence.  
  
"I remember you! That night we met in the square, a week before the tournament!"  
  
Mai snapped her fingers remembering that night too. "Your name is Yani, right?"  
  
The girl looked at everyone once more before bowing her blonde head respectfully, "Yes, I'm sorry, my name's Yani Kinta."  
  
Everyone than smiled realizing she was going to be fine, they all stood up. "How did you get over here anyway?" Yugi asked, still staring into her light blue eyes. Yani blushed, hesitating a little and looked down avoiding everyone's gaze, "Well, it's kind of silly but I was on my way to the battle city finals when I noticed you two dueling, dangerously in my opinion, and well I guess I leaning to far over the railing and I fell in the water. You see I...don't know how to swim well."  
  
All eyes widened and mouths gasped in disbelief. While the others were talking to Yani, Joey couldn't help but stare at the young blonde girl. She looked so much like the mermaid he saw underwater, she had the same looks and the same golden heart around her neck, but this girl was shorter and more importantly admitted she couldn't swim. Pocketing the pendant, Joey sighed and looked out at the ocean one more time then returned his attention back to the group.  
  
While conversing, Yugi looked down at that moment, and saw a small dark purple deck box. He picked it up and removed the lid to reveal a complete deck of cards. Yugi examined the deck and found that it had several monster, magic, and trap cards; however, all the monsters/warriors were female. During his examination, Yugi had fallen behind and the others had stopped to look back.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to get to the finals." Tea exclaimed.  
  
As soon as Yani caught sight of what Yugi was holding she gasped and ran to him, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yugi! You found my deck! It must fell out of my jacket when I fell into the water."  
  
Yugi just looked at Yani and smiled while placing the box in her hands. At the same time, he felt himself flush slightly in his cheeks when he looked down and he saw the golden heart around her neck, and felt a small tug at his own Millennium Puzzle, almost as if it was trying to unite with the other item. Just then Yugi's contact was broken by Yani's cheerful voice.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Are you going to compete in the tournament too?" Yugi asked, becoming curious again.  
  
Yani smiled brightly once again, "Why yes, I am. In fact I already have six locator cards." As she said this, Yani removed six clear cards from the bottom of her deck box.  
  
"That's wonderful! Now we can all go to the finals together!" Serenity exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
  
Everyone agreed, and started to walk away from the now deserted pier. As they walked, Yugi couldn't help but look at Yani than to her Millennium Heart. He always thought there were seven items, not eight. Unbeknownst to his knowledge, his other self thought about the same. Yami paced around the center floor of his soul room deep in thought. In front of him was a large isolated grey cloud. Peering through the thick wisps of smoke he saw the objects of his quandary, Ms. Yani Kinta and her Millennium Heart. Whenever he was near them, he felt a strong tug as if the puzzle itself was trying to fuse with the heart. Suddenly, as Yami continued to watch the heart, it and Yani vanished in a glow of gold light.  
  
Meanwhile, as everyone continued to walk towards the spot of the finals talking and getting excited about the upcoming events, Yani felt a strange sensation rush through her body; so much she stopped dead in her tracks blue eyes widening.  
  
"Yani is something wrong?" Yugi asked, being the first to notice.  
  
Yani looked up again into bright yet concerned amethysts eyes. She then shook her head, putting on her smile once again. "No, I'm fine. It's just I forgot that uh... I promised my sisters I would give them word as soon as I made it to the finals. I will meet you all at finals!" Yani ended as she began to run off from the group, stretching out her hand to wave back.  
  
"That was weird." Yugi pondered, until his thoughts were broken as Tea spoke out firmly.  
  
"What's weird about that? Come on, or we're going to be late for the finals."  
  
Everyone reluctantly agreed and continued their path to their destination. Meanwhile, around the corner of a nearby alleyway, sad light blue eyes stared at the retreating group. Yani did not want to lie to them, especially to Yugi, but Yame had wanted to speak with her in private, and made it sound awfully urgent so the younger girl couldn't ignore her.  
  
Reluctantly Yani turned around to be face the spirit form of Yame, however she was in different attire than Yani, the young woman wore long flowing white robes, making her look as immaculate as a queen, with graceful movements to match.  
  
"What's so urgent Yame?" Yani asked a little afraid what the spirit would say.  
  
Yame sighed, "Yani, as you know I have lately sensed great evil at work here, and I believe my true power will become necessary, however, it is dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt because of this, which is why I need us to use the Millennium Heart to separate your mortal body, so we can both walk on the Earth at the same time."  
  
Yani just stared with curious blue eyes trying to contemplate everything that was happening, "What? Yame I don't understand."  
  
Yame sighed again explained the best she could, "You see Yani, the power of the Millennium Heart enables us to be not one body but two, however, if the Heart is ever lost or we are ever separated. The Heart will split apart thus taking its beholder with it, and Yani Kinta and Yame will no longer exist."  
  
Yani just watched her alter ego and smiled, "Well then, we'll just have to stay together, my friend." With that both girls smiled and embraced tightly. Suddenly the Millennium Heart began to glow wildly and Yani could feel strange as if her body was being torn half. She bit her lip to resist screaming at the pain in order to not draw attention to her. When it was over, Yame stepped back, smiled realizing the spell had worked, she was not just a spirit any longer, then wrapped her arms around Yani, steadying her, for the younger girl felt weak at the knees. Yame knelt down cradled the tired girl in her arms, and waiting a few minutes for Yani got some of her strength back.  
  
After about only two hours, a gentle breeze brushed through Yani's blonde hair. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open and sat up soon focusing on the now human form of her alter ego, staring her while stroking her blonde hair lightly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake." Yame said softly.  
  
Yani just giggled under her breath, "Yeah," Suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh! What time is it? We're going to be late for the finals! I promised to meet the others there!"  
  
Yame just smiled, chuckling, "Then you better hurry and catch up to them."  
  
Yani nodded and began to turn the corner out of the alley, but stopped and looked back when she noticed Yame wasn't following her. "Yame aren't you coming? I can't duel without."  
  
Yame smiled, "Of course, you can. I will never leave you, however, there is something I must do but we will meet at the place of the finals."  
  
Yani just smiled, knowing full well that Yame would never break any promises. With that Yani turned and ran down the empty streets of Domino City towards the location of the finals and her new friends. Dark sapphire eyes watched the young Chinese girl run off and smiled, but Yame's smile soon turned to a frown and looked away toward the darkness of the alley and narrowed her gaze as if preparing for the approaching evil she felt. A little ways away from the alley and group of boys with duel disks on their arms hung their heads in defeat as they exited Battle City. One of the boys looked over toward the alley and saw a beautiful young woman standing in an alleyway looking off into supposed space. He nudged one of his buddies whispering something about a "hot chick" however, as they all turned towards the said alley, the woman was suddenly gone as if she was a ghost or an illusion.  
  
Later, Yame approached a giant dark stadium, seemingly abandoned. Yame then noticed that her Millennium Heart was glowing wildly, which could only mean that not one but many Millennium items were gathered in this one place. No wonder there is so much evil; Millennium items should never be in all together. But first things first, I must fulfill the promise I had made 5000 years ago."  
  
TBC.  
  
Yea! I hope you all like this and I would like to thank the author Evil Cheese of Doom for inspiring me to write this chapter. THANK YOU!  
  
CU Soon!  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	5. Chapter 5: A Blue Eyes Promise

Whoo! I'm finally continuing this story, I'm so excited. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the person responsible for breaking my block: Kelseyalicia!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope more will be up soon, the ideas just keep flowing right now.

---

----

**Chapter 5: **_**A Blue Eyes Promise**_

"_Kisara, Are you sure you want to do this?" The young queen said, uncertain rapidly consuming her normal authoritative voice. The young girl struggled with her body just to smile up at the queen. Her pale hands grasped weakly to the young woman's white silken robes. Blue crystalline eyes were shining happily. "I'm not worried, my queen. This is what my purpose has been since the day I was born." "But I don't know…" Sapphire eyes started to well up, as she pushed away gently the girl's tousled white hair from her eyes. "I want this," Kisara said little more forceful, but still with a smile, "I want to protect him, always and forever, even if I know I can be with him. My only wish now is to stay forever by his side, protecting him."_

_As Kisara said this, her frail body had begun to glow a bright white light. Yamé couldn't help but shield her eyes, but still held her dear friend tightly in her grasp as long as she could. _

_A loud roar interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes to find Kisara's body was gone._

_The queen stood defiantly and looked toward the heavens, in time to catch sight of a shadow of the white dragon rising higher and higher into the sky. Touching the golden heart around her neck, she whispered as her blue eyes glowed, looking up as though she was talking directly to the gods in heaven. At the same time, tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. "I promise you my friend, one day I will return you to this world_

Yamé had to wipe a tear from her eye. She needed to stay confident. She stared up at the massive balloon where she assumed the final battles would be taking place. The heart glowed brightly against her chest, though she still needed that extra boost of confidence, and it could only come from her dearest friend. She reached her hand up to her chest and pushed aside the Heart. Yamé gasped. It was gone. The pendant, which was the portal that allows her friend's soul to enter the mortal world, had vanished. But it was impossible, for Yamé never had the pendant out of her sight. She even took it with her when her soul was sealed within the Heart. She had to find it, and return the soul to its proper place of rest.

But for now, everything else had to be in place. With unyielding confidence in each step, Yamé entered the arena, but stayed in the shadows, after all, her other self had their pass to enter the finals. Yamé would have to wait. Hiding within the darkness, her Millennium Heart glowed quietly. It sensed danger close by, but where and who? She was sure it was the same person. Just then, a familiar crowd rushed through the arena's tunnel-like entrance. Sapphire eyes surveyed over the faces, stopping for a brief moment on the young boy who held the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. In that instant, she felt the pull from her Millennium Heart, but urged her body to suppress the urge. She had a duty first.

Suddenly her gaze shifted to a tall blonde boy standing next to the shorter boy. Blue eyes widened as she remembered him from under the water. She remembered! He had taken her necklace! A slight drawback, nothing more. Yamé continued to watch as the crowd gathered. The evil presence was strong, that was for sure. She watched everyone board but did not see her other self. Yamé just smiled as she touched her Heart and vanished from mortals' sight. She had complete confidence and faith Yani would make it. Without the slightest detection, she walked past the guards and entered the blimp.

"Mr. Kaiba, shouldn't we wait for the eighth finalist?" One of guards questioned as Kaiba soon stepped up the ramp.

With a growl, Kaiba threw his retort over his shoulder, "I hate delays. If they're late, it's their problem they didn't make it." With that he disappeared into the blimp.

Just as the guard was about to give the signal to take off, a desperate shout made them turn their heads toward the entrance. There, running through the tunnel, was a young girl, long golden and black tresses waved behind her. "Wait! Don't leave yet! I'm here!"

One of the guards stepped in front of her. "State your name, and show me your locator cards."

Yani rushed forward and stopped abruptly, trying hard to catch her breath. Still breathless, Yani answered. "I'm Yani Kinta of China. Here are my… qualifying cards." She held up her six locator cards, and in return he gave her a pass. She gave a thankful bow of her head and boarded the aircraft, and then set off in search of her room.

Meanwhile, Yugi had just found his room. Looking around at the exquisite condition, 'Kaiba spares no expense on anything…' the young duelist decided he wanted to check out the rest of this place. And so, casting aside his blue jacket, Yugi stepped from his room, only to double take at the end of the hall. A young girl with long blonde/black hair rushed past. "Do you think that was Ms Kinta?" Yugi wondered as he felt the Pharaoh smile within his mind. "Yeah, I hope it is too. I hope we get a chance to duel in the finals." Yugi finished as he set off down the hall.

Yugi wandered all the way around the aircraft. Soon he found himself on the open deck. He stiffened, feeling the harsh wind blow past him, trying to knock him off his feet. Regaining some strength and composure in his legs, Yugi looked up to see a young woman standing at the edge of the platform. Her arms rested gently on the railing as she looked out over the city below. The wind blew around her; however, it didn't seem to faze her at all.

As if sensing his presence, she turned and Yugi found himself drowning with deep ocean blue sapphire eyes. He was stunned into silence, and the Pharaoh sensed this and took over. He wanted to talk to this woman too, for what she held around her neck looked like a Millennium Item, but none of the seven he knew of were that of a heart. "Who are you?" He asked, breaking the silence between them. Only the wind slashed between them. "You know who I am." The woman replied simply.

"You look like Ms Kinta, but you are not her. Tell me your given name."

The woman just smiled with confidence, "I am Yani Kinta, yet I am not her. You may call me Yamé, my Pharaoh." Yamé said with a bow of her head, her golden black hair swept around her, nearly hiding her face.

"How do you know me?" Yami was shocked that she knew he was once a pharaoh.

"Because we share the same past…" Yamé replied, her eyes meeting his again.

Before Yami had time to answer her, Yamé stepped forward and walked past him toward the door. Her head was bowed and the wind blew so her long hair curtained her face. "I do hope we meet again, my pharaoh," she began, as she reached the door, "…but I pray it will never be in battle. I can never fight you." With her head still bowed, she left Yami standing on the platform. He was confused. Something about Yamé he couldn't help but want to hold her at the moment. Something was troubling her. Breaking from his musings, Yami rushed through the doors she had exited from. In a panic, he raced down the many corridors. He had to find her again. He had so many questions to ask her. What key did she hold to unlocking his past? Stopping to take a breath, he couldn't understand. It was like she vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speaker. "All duelists please report to the Conference Room immediately. The selection of the duel pairings is about to take place."

Yami knew now more than ever had to find out about Yamé. He had to talk to her again, to learn more about his past. She knew, he was sure of it. He breathed a sigh as he made his way to the meeting place, to meet up with his friends again.

As he turned the corner, Yamé appeared in a silent breath next to where Yami had previously stood. Tears clouded her vision. She was thankful to the gods who hid her fallen tears from the Pharaoh earlier. No matter how much she wanted to, the young woman steeled herself. She couldn't chase after him. That was not why she was here. She was here for Yani now; and here to fulfill her promise. She vanished again, leaving behind two small tears, sparkling as they fell abandoned to the cold ground.

Yami entered the meeting room to be greeted by the smiling yet anxious faces of his friends. It was then he noticed, Ms Kinta, Yani, standing a little bit away from the crowd, her face bowed in a blush, tentative fingers holding onto the Millennium Heart. Yami had to smile, and Yugi stepped over to her, placing a calm hand on her shoulder, making her jump a bit, startled.

"A little nervous?" Yugi whispered as he chuckled as her blush become even more prominent.

"It's just I know I'll be dueling alone, and I've never done that before. I've always had others behind me, pushing me to strive to do my best. I also miss my family." Yani whispered, gulping down a nervous sob. However, she stiffened as Yugi comfortably placed his arm around her shoulders. Yani smiled as she felt her blush slowly fad. Yugi was hugging her! For some reason, it made her feel relaxed. She hugged him back as a 'thank you'. They pulled away, smiling at each other. They both turned to the machine as it drew the first two duelists.

"The first battle of the Battle City Finals will be…

"Yugi vs. Bakura!"

-

--

---

>>TBC

Okay, so I'm somewhat loosely following the series, but it is going to diverge soon enough. Wow! I never thought that I would actually get back into the swing of this story, but I had this idea wrapped around my brain for awhile, and all it took was a very good friend, named KelseyAlicia to break my shell. Thank you sister!

Here's another note: Happy Birthday to ME! I'm 22 years and still going strong with a crazy imagination.

Danica Loy signing off!


End file.
